The Life At 711
by Jamsthebestestfoodever
Summary: At Ryuk's 7-11 many of the Death Note characters come because the headquaters is not to far away. Every day is a interesting one... what will happen tomorrow? dun dun dahh. :D Rated for language!
1. A Typical Day

_**Name**: Jamsthebestestfoodever_

_**Disclamer**: I do not own Death Note (otherwise the turnout would be COMPLETELY different :)) or 7-11._

_**A/N:** This is my first story so please don't yell at me :( *hides behind chair*. BUT please review so i can get better! :D Please and Thank You! Also the characters are going to be "completly Insane" and somewhat OOC._

L, Matsuda, Mello, and Light were all at 7-Eleven trying to figure out what to buy. Matsuda really wanted the Sun-Chips but he also wanted the Christmassy Sprinkled Doughnut. While he was debating what to get, L was already paying for his Strawberry Cake. Then, he looked out the window and saw a familiar man with a ski mask come barging in.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, Wait…. L?, what the Hell?"

"Yes, hello BB-kun. How are you?"

"Don't ask me that you…you…you. PANDA!, im in the middle of something here!"

"alright, carry on."

"now where was i.. oh yeah. IM GUNNA MURDER ALL OF YA!"

Meanwhile the cashier peed his pants and fainted. Mello was wondering what the hell was going on but wanted his chocolate first, so he grabbed his chocolate and ran to the front of the store.

"I got my chocolate now, hey L I forgot my… wha?" Mello just saw the scene in front of him.

"I got him… hold on let me eat the chocolate bar and contact backup!"

L chuckled at the comment Mello made, not knowing that Backup was BB's name at the Wammy house. As Matt, Mello's boyfriend, came, BB has already eaten all the Strawberry Jam and was lounging on the floor. Suddenly the group, excluding Matsuda, heard the possibly most annoying voice ever. The voice of Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend.

"WHERE IS MY LIIIIGGGHHHT? I KNOW YOUR IN HERE"

"I am not here" he whispered to himself (Light)

"Well obviously you are…" replied an albino child that looks like a sheep

"Who are you" he whispered back

"I am Near, the guy that is going to kill you later"

"Oh."

"I really must be going now….goodbye for now"

Matsuda finally went with the doughnut with the Christmassy Sprinkles. He was walking up to pay he saw a very disturbing scene. L, chuckling evilly to himself (very creeily i might add), Light hiding in a corner with a sheep, Misa looking around for him…When did she get there?, Mello and Matt kissing behind the counter, the cashier on the ground sleeping?...No, passed out, and a man that looks creepily like L just lounging around eating Jam. Matsuda screamed.

"What the F**k Matsu?"

"_I must have disrupted Mello and Matt's kissing fest, oh no"_

"I'm gunna f**king kill you"

Then, Matsuda ran away screaming running the 10 miles back to the headquarters dragging Near and Misa with him. BB knocked some sense back into L and began raping him. Then Light ran away screaming with the still passed out Cashier and threw him into the dumpster.

All that were left were Mello and Matt, still kissing and BB still raping L, but L was beginning to like it, so it is no longer rape. When BB was finished he and L drove home, kissing, on Matt's motorcycle. Matt and Mello then stopped kissing to steal all the chocolate and run home.

_ Hrmm…That was a successful day _Ryuk thought. "Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk."

A/N: So that was horrible.. but anyways hope you liked it! i was feeling kinda hyper when i wrote this so... yeahh. XD

Love,

BB

P.S. (That is what my friends call me :D LOVE YOU GUYS! *screams loudly so they can hear me!*)


	2. A GAY MONKEY!

**(A/N- HERE I AM! with a second chapter!I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH. :'( sooo. warning- i am one of those peeps that can only write when you are in the mood. sorry 3 ya though! **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE... or sun chips, AMerican girl dolls, Snapple, or anything else that i forgot to mention..**

**peace yallzz-**

**BB)**

"Ahhhh, another day at 7-11" Ryuk had said to himself.

"Sometimes I wish that Light will get hit in the head with something…" Matsuda said

"Don't we all?"

"Your right Mello…for once"

"What did you say? God damnit why does everyone f*cking hate me! GAHHH."

"I don't hate you!"

"Of course you don't Matt, I don't hate you either." Mello and Matt smiled.

Just then a weird Japanese man with an afro came in, claiming himself to be Aizawa, the new cashier. (The old one was thrown in the dumpster by Light. *COUGH…KIRA…COUGH*). Aizawa went on doing whatever weird shit cashiers do.

Matsuda was doing his daily disagreement with himself. Today it was whether he should confess to being the 5th Kira or to blame it on Ukita. When disagreeing with yourself at 7-11 while doing the Matsuda Pants Dance always blame Ukita. There he has it! BLAME UKITA! Matsuda went on doing his pants dance and lived happily ever after.. JUST KIDDING! He actually then had a conflict on to either get the Peach Tea Snapple or get the bag of Sun Chips. Again.

When Matsuda was having his conflict Watari was talking with Near on their way to 7-11 in Near's new hot pink limo. He didn't want to get the white one because he remembered that white cars are creepy and they contain the serial killers and rapists.

"So, hey Near did you know that 1 sheep plus 1 sheep equals 3 sheep?" Watari had said

"Of course Watari, I didn't know." Near of course was being sarcastic but Watari didn't catch the drift that the comment/question was stupid.

"OMFG OMFG! IT'S JUSTINA BEAVER! AHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU!" Watari screamed like a crazed fangirl and passed out while driving.

L had just finished making out with BB (awkward…sorry…carry on… XD) when all the American Girl Doll's came in, undressed until they were butt ass naked, and had sex with each other.

"Uhh..umm..hrmm..EHEM!" the twins-but-not-twins-because-they-were-having-sex-and-they-aren't-that-weird said

"WHAT! You crazy bitches, don't ya see we are doing something here?"

"Uhh. Ya. you guys..err..girls were supposed to clean our floors" BB said

"we are..duh."

"uh. Nope. You are raping the floor." L said.

"we are getting there. We rape each other. Then rape the floor then clean it whilst raping our customers" One said.

"okaaaaaay. Bye" the only guys said as they crept out the door then sprinting to 7-11.

"LIGHT I am going to kill you!" Misa said. (WOW. Misa actually threatening her Fiance)

"why is Misa threatening Light?" Matsuda said

"idunno.." Aizawa said while cleaning up some shit that some dude left while playing with a stupid monkey that is gay.

"!" Light screamed.

Soon L & BB, Mello & Matt, Watari & Near (somehow Near and Watari got to 7-11 without getting killed…), Misa and Ryuk (but no one sees him… ) are chasing Light. Matsuda, forgetting that he bought the Snapple instead of the chips, whirled around to smack Light with the 7-11 killer-of-animals-plastic-bag full of what he bought. Matsuda got right him the eye.

"That will leave a mark…" Ryuk said. "Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk."

**(A/N—sooo yeah. My failed attempt at a second chapter… Did you like Aizawa being the cashier? He will have to clean up some shit later MWAHAHA :P. this is also very shorttt.. i will try to make the next ones longer. :)**

**also we never find out why Misa was going to kill her Fiance. she was to wrapped up in trying to wake Light up that she forgot about it.. :D**

**~love,**

**BB**

**P.S—the whole Light getting hit with a Snapple bottle actually happened with one of my friends. heheh we like to chase people. just kidding. :) but we did chase him.. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ;)**


End file.
